The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor light-emitting device and a light-emitting device package having the same.
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor light-emitting device and a method for fabricating the same.
Due to their physical and chemical characteristic, Group III-V nitride semiconductors are being esteemed as core materials for light-emitting devices such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs) and laser diodes (LDs). An example of the Group III-V nitride semiconductors is a nitride semiconductor with a composition equation of InxAlyGa1-x-yN (0≦x≦1, 0≦y≦1, 0≦x+y≦1).
An LED is a kind of semiconductor device that is used as a light source or uses the characteristics of compound semiconductors to converts electricity into light or ultraviolet (UV) rays to exchange signals.
Nitride semiconductor based LEDs or LDs are widely used in light-emitting devices, and are applied as light sources for various products such as keypad light-emitting units of mobile phones, electric light panels, and illumination devices.